


Victim to my Memory

by Angelle_wings



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-SDR2, Spoilers I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Izuru starts to question himself and who he really is only to conclude that there is so much he still has to do in this world before giving that answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bumblebeeflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeeflight/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEE!
> 
> BEE. Ur the most horrible person alive dragging me to sad fandoms TT. TT but i love u so much. I honestly have a blast with you every time we speak and I love ur support for the weirdest things ever- talking to u makes my day so much better! I hope you enjoy this! I'm sorry its pretty short but hey the best things come in small packages right? ^^ hope u have a wonderful day!!! :D 
> 
> (Bee please be happy that i didnt name it kamakura kamakura yas queen- I was so ready for it)

_Who am I? What am I?_

 

I stared down at at my hands, my fingers curled and slowly uncurled. I felt a tickle as the tips of my fingers tapped the palm of my hand. It felt… Wrong. Not the fact that it was a ‘wrong’ action instead it was the body itself that _felt_ ‘wrong’. It didn’t belong to me- even if I was told it did. It felt the opposite to me. Nothing I did was right, not even these simple actions. 

 

I blinked and blinked, waiting for me to wake up from this dream- no it was a nightmare. But I waited day after day and all the time proved it was not a dream. This was my body. My actual body. Mine alone. My skin, nail, hair to the nerves and blood running through my vessels. But even then I waited. And waited. And waited to wake up. I could hear my body rejecting me, begging to leave it alone. I know… I know it wasn’t mine… I know… But I had nowhere to go. Not a single place. And if I knew… I would leave this world in any way… Because I was tired even bored of these never-ending thoughts.

 

The room was vast, quiet and despite the silence it sapped my energy. I was alone in a room, I knew nothing except that I was trapped within walls and a bed in the centre. I had no where to go, nothing to look at and nothing to do. Boredom consumed me. There was no light. Except when the door opened, light would pour from the hallway. And even that was rare. My eyes grew accustomed to the dark and my ears to the silence besides my shallow breaths and heart beats.  

 

To everyone, I was treated as a monster: I was something unbelievable, unpredictable and inhuman. Basically, a toy to scientists. But even then I didn’t care. I was a monster- I felt no emotion nor memories. I was a monster and there was nothing I could do about it… Not now anyways. I didn’t know who I was or whether I had memories or thoughts. I would ask: Who was I before this monster? Why have I chosen to be a monster? 

 

But I never knew. Not anything about the past. Not who I was or what I was. And that clutched my heart tightly. I could feel it asking me to give up… But despite all the lost memories and losing my identity… Every time I closed my eyes I remembered one thing… A soft voice and a smile. I can’t see their face other than the turn of her lips, but it felt so real it was as if I knew them. And ever time I seen it I heard a soft voice tickling my ears telling me to not give up. I wasn’t… No I couldn’t- not until I met his person once more. Not until then.


End file.
